


【abo】我家总裁有变装癖🌙(序)

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 7





	【abo】我家总裁有变装癖🌙(序)

一股浓郁的金桂香气爆发了，整栋摩天楼里都是这甜腻如春药的气息。

可是这楼里的员工百分之九十九是Beta，却也没有几个人注意到这股要命的血红色气味，如高潮的呻吟、如赤裸裸的欢愉──王一博有些犯晕，他被这鬼魅似的信息素影响着大脑神经，或者该说他身体中有股欲望被这股香气撩得快要站不住脚，自己腿中的硬物越来越大，好想要找个角落挤弄一翻把那股浓浊释放出来。

但是他还不行，他的任务是找到那股魅惑的香气。  
因为他知道，那股浓郁深红金桂来自于他的老板，肖战。

王一博地毯式搜索了大楼却没看到可疑的迹象或被外人入侵的痕迹，然而丝毫不见肖战的踪迹。

「没看到肖总裁吗？！」

他狂着声一路在各个楼层追问，员工们都是一头雾水，只是错愕地看这总裁身旁一直冷面待人的贴身保镳此刻也激动得太骇人。男男女女面面相觑，浑然不察这个呛人的气味。  
逐渐的，公司内有几个少见的Alpha开始发作起来，像一只只豺狼般沉沉低吼。

「各单位注意，楼内出现恶意攻击，把员工内所有Alpha扣起来，等我下令才准松绑！快！」

王一博努力凝神稳住心智，他也应该只是一个没有信息素嗅觉的Beta，但这桂花香味如同他注定交织的伴侣一样，浓烈到他的胸口都在疼痛。静下心，他凭第六感感受那股味的方位。

是楼上吗？整栋工作楼他都搜索完毕，以为是被掳绑的肖总难道在他自己楼上的房里吗？

他三步并两步直奔顶楼的总裁室旁的套房，那是肖战偶尔过夜的套房，平时也除了去里头换衣服不太出入。

然而王一博的想法是对的，当他踏入总裁楼层时，那些甜味好像包裹住自己，啃食他的每一寸肌肤，充斥空气中如红色霓虹灯一样扰乱他的视觉。他心脏跳动过快，有些无法呼吸，但还是紧握住手中的枪，履步艰辛地朝那房间前进。

「战…战哥！肖战！」

他在套房内呼喊，期待有所回应。果然他呼喊几次后，在右手边的衣橱室里传出一些咽呜声响。

「战哥！战哥！」

他推门进去，差点被浓郁的信息素灼伤。

眼前的肖战，背对他，跪坐在偌大的穿衣镜前，身上穿着一件灰色的裸背长毛衣，那结实优美的背肌线条在他视线前跳跃，一丝美丽的曲线一路向下滑入肖战两臀之间那条沟缝。而毛衣下，有根灰色的茸毛猫尾巴连结出来正在摆动──但那其实是个电动的东西正在肖战的臀肉中蠕动。

而肖战的脚趾卷着，好似正在享受身体内的浪潮，他脚边散落一地的各种形式的性爱玩具，有些带着湿润光泽。

「啊……」

肖战仰头回头看他，优美的颈部曲线长长拉开。男子额前都是汗水，眼里都是情欲。

「战哥！」

王一博喊他，肖战眼里瞧着他一听那呼喊身体抖了抖，前方又一浊白向镜面喷洒。他跨前一步，才看到肖战腿前已经是满地雪白，不知是喷洒了几回的量，而最后肖战两手之间那跟通红的东西只剩透明液体挂着。并且肖战还在摩擦着它。

「一博……啊……救我......」

那双涣散，充满猩红欲望，但是他认得他，在高潮中喊了他的名子。  
王一博不敢相信，眼前的肖战不是那韩国海湾边的温柔Beta，也不是集团内呼风唤雨的霸气Alpha。

他眼前全身都是魅惑金桂的肖战，是个完完全全被发情期扰乱心智的性感Omega。


End file.
